Shitpost (TV series)/Memeucation
(theme song plays) Shitpost Created by: '''PixelMiette '''Developed by: '''PixelMiette Narrator: Have you ever wondered what it might be like if you yanked a bunch of Cookies out of a mandatory school with an objective that involves intermediate-level meme learning, and one of them, with minimal knowledge of memes, somehow becomes a rep of the learning level? Well, yo- Lime Cookie: Um. why the FUCK did we hire this guy? Lynn: It was YOUR idea we'd hire John Sparkes! Lime Cookie: REALLY? We hired the narrator for fucking Peppa Pig? Luan: It was your idea! Lime Cookie: No it wa- you know what? Forget it. Just start the episode. (Rushed curtain drop, episode begins) (Cuts to a clip of the outside of the Public Meme School of Intermediate Learning) Teacher: Open your textbooks and study from pages 32 to 35. Orange Cookie: Seriously? Teacher: Yes, "seriously". Tonight, you will be asked to study the importance of memes, and the origin of the Protogent and De se Dab memes. I will also pass out some worksheets to go with what you'll be studying. (Passes things out, cuts to Orange Cookie, Lime Cookie and Pink Choco Cookie talking) Orange Cookie: I can't believe Mrs. S. is assigning us extra homework tonight! Lime Cookie: This is probably due to the fact that we had a day off yesterday because Vampire Cookie got drunk off grape juice and puked on his sister's science project. Alchemist Cookie (from the back): For the record, I will never forgive him for that! And tell him I can't make grape juice with my alchemy equipment! Orange Cookie: I will tell him that. Now, where were we? Pink Choco Cookie: I don't get it! Why is it that if one student goes home sick or whatever, we all go? Orange Cookie: The principal says it is "unfair" if only one student goes home and the others stay, then turns around and says that female students can't be the goalies during soccer tournaments. Lime Cookie: Wait that's an actual rule? Pink Choco Cookie: Yeah! (Bell rings) Teacher: You are dismissed. (The Cookies get out of school, only to see Demencia waiting for them, dressed in a cheap astronaut costume) Demencia: Come, children! Cinnamon Cookie: Okay, what is Demencia doing here and why is she dressed as an astronaut? Cherry Blossom Cookie: (shrugs) This isn't like her. (The Cookies all get in the car and drive away) '''5 MINUTES LATER Demencia: Now, let's make one thing perfectly clear. The reason why I set up a makeshift school in the garage, and called you all here, is because I believe my knowledge of memes is better than the schlock your school is teaching you. Lemon Cookie: We were asked to study the origins of the Nick India Dab and Protogent memes, even though we already did last month. Our teacher said we'd be studying something else, but we're still learning the same stuff. Alchemist Cookie: Yeah. Mrs. S. always makes promises she can't keep. Demencia: That's all I need to know. Let's begin our first official meme class with some history. For the record, you're only being taught the expert memer's version of history. (pulls down a scrollboard with a Ragefaic comic) 2008 brought us the Ragefaic comics, a household name originating on Reddit of all things, which overstayed its welcome. Sooner on, you will later on disregard this meme as an existing thing in the meme world, as you're not a bunch of pale 9-year-old boys who take Minecraft too seriously anymore. Mint Choco Cookie: Pale 9-year-old boys have moved on past Minecraft in recent memory. I heard they're all about Overwatch and screaming racial slurs on the playground if one other classmate steals their Beyblades. Demencia: ...Right. (pulls down a scrollboard with Biggie Cheese on it) Onward, in addition to the cinematic masterpiece, Barnyard, 2006 brought us Biggie Cheese, a rapping, talking anthro mouse who sings the song, Mr. Boombastic. But despite all odds, this wiki stayed around for longer than anyone expected, right before falling into the obscurity hole a week later. (Demencia sips tea while holding her finger up, then pulls down a scrollboard with a scene from The Nutshack on it) Demencia: 2007 brought us The Nutshack, a raunchy American-Filipino comedy about two cousins infamously remembered for the excessive raunchiness present in the show during its run. This meme is sadly dead, and seriously, I wish it could still be alive and relevant forever. Coffee Cookie: Despite that it is dead in the ground, is Dickman still the man? Demencia: Hell yes. In other words, 1999 brought us, arguably, one of the worst music videos of all time. (the music video for I'm Blue by Eiffel 65 plays in its entirety) Demencia: ...Well. Lime Cookie: Excuse me, I have a headache. Demencia: I'll get to you in a minute, Lime Cookie. 10 MINUTES LATER Demencia: And finally, 2017 brought is Motu Potlu, an Indian show about two men, and that's about it. My Hindi isn't that good. (smashes bell) You are now dismissed. Please study pages 45 to 50 in your textbooks, and these worksheets. (gives each Cookie a meme worksheet) (The Cookies walk back to the house) Orange Cookie: Being taught by Demencia is so much better than being stuck in Mrs. S.'s class, rehashing things we already know! Lemon Cookie: Yeah! Lime Cookie: Is it bad that I'm actually excited to study? Pink Choco Cookie: Is it bad that I didn't really learn a lot? (smiles) (The other three Cookies look at her in shock) Orange Cookie: Are you kidding me? Demencia taught us fresh new things and you learned nothing!? Pink Choco Cookie: I guess I'm not much of a meme person. (shrugs and sadly walks off) Lime Cookie: We need to teach her about memes. Right now. THE FOLLOWING NIGHT... (Orange Cookie, Lemon Cookie and Lime Cookie barge into Pink Choco Cookie's room) Pink Choco Cookie: Hey! You didn't knock! Lime Cookie: Look, you didn't learn a god damn thing back in the garage. We have to teach you about memes. Pink Choco Cookie: But I don't want to lea- Lemon Cookie: Put a sock in it, you don't wait to fail school. You don't want to be pushed down the deepest layer of Meme Hell under the deepest one where Nick Crompton is, do you? Orange Cookie: Legends say that under Nick Crompton's personal layer of Meme Hell, a much deeper one is under it. Lime Cookie: It is pretty much a torture chamber. Pink Choco Cookie: I don't want that! Orange Cookie: And we don't want that either. Now, Lime Cookie and I will go out of the room for some tea and crumpets. Lime Cookie: Sometimes we like to pretend to be British monarchs. Orange Cookie: Lemon Cookie will be asking you a series of meme-oriented questions. Ciao! (Orange Cookie and Lime Cookie walk out of the room) Lemon Cookie: (pulls out a chair) Okay, question one. When did the Bee Movie come out? Pink Choco Cookie: November 2, 2007. Lemon Cookie: What does Cool Cat like to do besides rock n' roll? Pink Choco Cookie: Love and sing. Lemon Cookie: In Meme School, should Raigfaic Comics ever be used for projects or teaching purposes unless if it is absolutely mandatory? Pink Choco Cookie: Absolutely. Lemon Cookie: Who was dancing in the street in 1987? Pink Choco Cookie: Rick Astley? Lemon Cookie: David Bowie and Mick Jagger. Pink Choco Cookie: Phew. How did I do? (2 seconds of silence) (Happy wedding-esque music (including ringing bells) plays, Lemon Cookie runs out of the room and leans over the railing, peeping down the room Orange Cookie and Lime Cookie are in) Lemon Cookie: WE'VE UNDERESTIMATED HER! (Lemon Cookie slides down a railing of a nearby flight of stairs) (The three Cookies celebrate as the music transitions to some weird Mr. Simple-esque tune) (Lemon Cookie's phone goes off) Lemon Cookie: Can you guys hold on, I have a call. (The other two nod) Lemon Cookie: (sighs) What do you want? Vampire Cookie (on phone): My sister said that Demencia texted her saying that Pink Choco Cookie needs to attend the church of Nick Crompton immediate-... immediat-... (drunken-sounding laugh) I'm gonna have t- Lemon Cookie: Are you drunk again? Vampire Cookie (on phone): It's a party, so it's okay. Bye! (hangs up) (Lemon Cookie starts walking up the stairs) Category:Shitpost (TV series) Category:Stuff by PixelMiette Category:Random Attempts at Reviving the Good Random-ness in Random-ness Wiki